Memorial to a Fallen Hero
by halo2freak007
Summary: Naruto Dies trying to rescue Sasuke. Slightly AU. Very sad, will make you cry. I hope... This is the story of his funeral.


Memorial to a Fallen Hero.

It has been said that, although the speed of light is constant, the speed of rumors varies greatly. Sometimes, it spreads faster than wildfire, and sometimes slower than a glacier. Today was one of those days where it spread fast. Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

For most, the day was one for celebration. Most villagers in the streets were yelling stuff along the lines of "The demon is dead!" and "Yondaime's work is complete!" and other such disrespectful things. However, a large portion of the Ninja population were saddened, most of all the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, the sensei's of said teams, Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya the Toad Hermit, and a few others whom he had touched.

Now, there were many stories as to why the 'demon' was dead. However, in truth, it went something like this.

During the mission to retrieve Sasuke, things weren't going well. Chouji and Neji were either incapacitated or dead, Shikamaru was fighting someone that completely outclassed him in every way except mentally, no one knew where Kiba was, and some strange guy who could manipulate bones had been held back by Lee while Naruto went after Sasuke.

The fight at the Valley of the End was frightening, to say the least. Kakashi could feel the energy rolling off that place for _miles_ before he even came within sight of the huge statues at the head of the waterfall. Just as he was nearing the site, one of the energy sources stopped rather suddenly. Kakashi feared the worst as he rushed to the site. A half of a minute later, he jumped down the cliff onto the lake, tearing across its surface at speeds that rivaled that of the two fighters that had just fought there moments ago.

Naruto lay on the stone at the base of one of the statues. His broken, battered body still barely covered in the ripped and torn shreds of what remained of his ridiculous orange jumpsuit. A boy in a blue shirt and white shorts was slowly limping away from the battlefield.

'_Sasuke, what have you done'_ though an enraged Kakashi. Charging up a chidori, the Copy Nin rushed at the Last Uchiha, thrusting the chirping lightning jutsu through the helpless boy's shoulder before he could turn. A scream of pain that Kakashi didn't register resounded across the battlefield.

When the Medic Nin finally found Copy Ninja Kakashi, they were incredulous at the scene. Kakashi held the nearly unrecognizable remains of Naruto, carrying the broken body with reverence. Silent tears fell down his face, soaking the mask that perpetually shrouded the man's face. Kakashi could taste the salty and bitter tears as they soaked through his mask into his mouth with each shuddering, grief filled breath. The body of the Uchiha was being dragged by a pack of Nin Dogs, their teeth further tearing the once-proud boy's body after their master.

By the time they had reached Konoha, Sasuke was in critical condition. Many of the doctors joyfully volunteered to work on him. And they did, healing his wounds and comforting him the best they could. However, the same couldn't be said about Naruto.

If Tsunade hadn't been working on Neji, or Shizune working on Chouji, they would have gladly healed the boy. During the trip back from the valley, Naruto was in a comatose state. He could still have been saved, but the doctors that had been assigned to him didn't heal him. They just sat there and let their hands glow over the boy, not letting their chakra heal the wounds, some even going as far as to increase the damage. Needless to say, by the time Tsunade had finished healing Neji, Naruto was dead.

After several days of celebration in the village, it abruptly came to an end. Uchiha Sasuke, after drifting in and out of Critical Condition, had finally given up the ghost. Immediately, the Counsel of Elders put together a Hero's burial. Things wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the next thing they did. They refused any and all petitions for a funeral for the 'Demon boy'. The Traitor was buried as a Hero, and the Hero refused burial, something they wouldn't even hold from a traitor.

To say that those that were close to Naruto were angry would have been an understatement. The collected anger and rage of the Ninja who supported Naruto easily overwhelmed that of the Kyuubi's during her attack 13 years ago. A week after Sasuke's death, and 10 days after Naruto's death, a city wide funeral was held. Uchiha Sasuke, as previously stated, was buried with some of the highest honors that could be given to a Ninja after they had passed on. The Golden Kunai, symbolizing incredible valor, as well as dozens of other high honors. They even built a statue of his likeness next to the Memorial Stone of Konoha's Fallen Hero's. His name was engraved on the stone, and a veritable field of flowers placed at the feet of the statue on the day of his burial.

Not even Tsunade could counteract the Counsel's decision to ban Naruto's burial. Hope was not lost, though. When the citizens of Wave Country heard about their savior's death and subsequent dishonor, they were enraged.

When the small delegation reached Konohagakure, they immediately went to the Hokage's office.

"Welcome to Konoha. How may we serve you?" asked Tsunade in an almost monotone. She looked the same as always, except for the fact that her eyes were bloodshot from near constant crying.

"We have come from Wave Country in request for a mission."

"And what would this mission be?"

"We would like to hire an escort."

"For whom, to where, and for what reason."

"We would like to have an escort for the body of Uzumaki Naruto to Wave Country for his burial."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Tears threatened to burst from her eyes and run down her face. Her nose was suddenly stinging, and her throat wouldn't stop clenching. With a voice filled with emotion, she slowly said "There… won't be any need…. to pay for this mission."

The representatives smiled.

"We… would also like to have his… personal effects taken. We would like to put them in a museum. Could you arrange for that as well?"

This was too much for Tsunade. Her silent tears had already escaped their confines in her eyes. They silently slid down her face, only to drip off her chin and onto several documents that she had in front of her. It had become a rather common scene to see mission assignments with several splotches where the ink ran and the paper was warped.

"Yes…. I'll take…. care of that… personally…"

The next day, Tsunade called a meeting of all shinobi. She had put all missions on hiatus for two weeks, except for those that dealt with village security, and the one she was about to take volunteers for.

"I've called you here today for one very important reason. The burial of Uzumaki Naruto will be held in Wave Country. Any and all ninja who wish will be included in the escort of his body to the burial site. Should anyone wish to accept this mission, please approach the pedestal."

In an almost unified movement, nearly three fourths of all the Ninja of Konoha stepped forwards. The ones that had stayed were many of the older and less accepting ninja, as well as a large part of the Hyuuga clan. In fact, only four of the Hyuuga had stepped forwards. Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi, and surprisingly, Hyuuga Hanabi. She respected the demon container because he had helped her sister become strong enough to finally win.

"Thank you. We leave tomorrow at dawn from the East gate. Dismissed."

When the escort finally reached the Great Naruto Bridge, they were utterly dumbfounded with what they saw. At the point where the bridge started, there stood a gigantic bronze statue. Each leg was on either side of the road as it faded into the bridge. The statue was that of a young boy, one hand at his side, one hand behind his head, flashing a foxy grin at all the travelers on the bridge. It was obviously Naruto in all his glory. Many of the Ninja in the group burst out crying, the reminder of what they had lost so blatantly staring at them. However, the most striking thing about the statue were the two incredibly blue sapphires that were in place of the boy's eyes. They seemed to glow with the same radiance that Naruto's own eyes held. They seemed to look directly at you, down into you. They seemed to look directly into your soul, not judging or comparing, just seeing you for who you were.

As the procession continued down the bridge, strewn with flower petals from rare sky blue flowers, they came to a place where the bridge branched off. The building that had been constructed on the side of the bridge was majestic to say the least. As you entered the building, between two statues of Naruto, one bearing his trademark grin, and the other a look of infinite rage, you entered a room completely dedicated to the orange clad martyr. Pictures of him lined the walls, and a life sized, pure gold, statue stood in the middle of the room, a serious yet happy look on his young face.

The Konoha Ninja were shocked at the display. The people of Wave Country idolized the ninja. He had touched each and every person in the small island nation to the point that they revered him as a demi-god. Slowly, the procession made its way down the marble staircase and into another room. This room was rather bare, but many people from Wave Country stepped forwards and placed many of Naruto's personal items in the locations that had been built into this room. Red velvet cushions with gold trimmings held the boy's items. Above each one, there was an explanation as to their importance to their idol, as well as a picture of him with each one.

In the middle of the room, there was a solid gold sarcophagus. The picture portrayed on it was again the perfect likeness of the Fox Demon Container. The image was lying down, its hands folded over its belly. The Konoha Forehead Protector still on the forehead of the image, its hair pushed back. The eyes were closed, and the lips tilted slightly upwards in a small smile. The image was that of Naruto in a seemingly perfect peace. It looked so real that many held their breaths for a moment, so as not to make a noise to disturb the peaceful slumber of their late friend. Sadly, it wasn't to be. Several burly men walked over to the sarcophagus and opened the lid. The inside was perfect to fit the coffin that had been carried all the way from Konoha. Black velvet lined the interior of the container to provide a comfortable resting place for their hero.

It was here that many made speeches to honor the fallen hero. By the time there was only one person left to speak, there was not a dry eye in attendance. Even the proud and strong Hiashi was nearly falling to his knees in grief. The final speaker slowly made her way through the crowd. She was holding a square item wrapped in silk. She finally reached the coffin, which was closed so as not to show the still battered body of their hero and thus desecrate his image on his day of being put to rest. Hyuuga Hinata, official girlfriend of the Hero of Wave Country, was there to say her eulogy.

"Naruto-kun. I remember the first day I met you. Did you remember the first day of the Academy? I was so scared. Here were all these new people, strangers and kids I didn't yet know. I remember being afraid to go in. But then you came along. I still remember exactly how you looked that day. Your stained white shirt with the red spiral on the front, and your dark blue shorts. I remember that your sandals where being held together with little more than chewing gum and duct tape. But, despite all this, you were smiling. You were literally bouncing and jumping for joy for your first day. I still remember what you said to me. 'Come on! Were almost inside! Its our first day, lets not be late!' I remember how you grabbed my hand and almost drug me to our first class."

She paused, trying not to let her voice crack from the tears. "Over the years, I became more and more shy. I always promised myself that one day I would tell you. That one day I would be there for you and finally confess my feelings to you. I remember the day it happened. It was just before your fight with Neji-nii-san during the Chuunin Exams. I remember meeting you at the training area. You were staring off into space. And you were quiet, something you weren't a lot. I still remember what you said then. 'Ya know, Hinata? You're weird.' My heart felt like it was about to burst. But, then you said something else. 'But I like dark, weird people like you.' I nearly jumped for joy. You had said you liked me. It seemed that a small amount of courage left over from you cheering for me manifested itself that day. I remember… I remember how I finally managed to say it. "Naruto-kun. There….There's something I've a….always…wanted t…to tell…you… Naruto-kun, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I could remember. I…' and there… you interrupted me. I nearly fainted when you silenced me with a kiss."

She again had to pause so as not to falter during her eulogy.

"I… I know that I can never even begin to describe how I felt that day, nor how I felt for the next few months while we were together. I still remember our first date to a place other than Ichiraku's. I remember how they almost kicked you out of that Sushi restaurant. But… things went well. You even behaved yourself to a degree that even my father couldn't have found a fault in your behavior. It… was the best of times. But… then… like all good things, it didn't last. The Last Uchiha" She said with scorn "had to run away. And… you were the only one who could have stopped him. I never knew that you'd never come back. You were too strong for that. But… when I heard the news… I was devastated. It sickened me that the villagers could be so audacious as to _celebrate_ your death. But they couldn't stop there. They had to ban your funeral too. That day, I lost all faith in Konoha. That day, I quit being a ninja. No place that dishonored their fallen heroes was worth the time of their ninja. But… I can't hate them. If you were alive, you'd tell me that 'They don't know what they're doing.' And 'Ignore them, they're beneath your time'. Your ability to unconditionally forgive all those who wronged you is nothing short of heroic. I know that even if I tried, I could never live up to your name. But, I made one last gift to your memory."

She took the silk wrapped item and slowly took off the silk bandages. The painting was hung in the spot that had been reserved for it. It depicted Naruto, holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand, and a bowl of ramen in the other, flashing is fox grin that everyone had grown to love. The intricate amount of detail made it look as if he was about to jump out of the frame and ask "What's everyone staring at?"

"I hope… that as you're watching us from wherever you are you can see that you didn't die unloved. You will be remembered for all eternity as the Jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Hero of Wave Country, and… as the one I hold dear to my heart. Wherever you are, wait for me. I wont end my own life, because I know you wouldn't want that, but I know that when I finally do pass on, I can be held forever in your arms, and I'll never be away from your warmth."

With that, Hinata finally burst into tears. Not even to cold hearted bastards who ran the Counsel of Elders would have remained impartial. The raw emotion emitted by the sobbing girl brought tears to people who visited the memorial for years to come.

Years later, a woman in a dark red kimono stood staring at the painting that was the last gift from Hyuuga Hinata to her love, Uzumaki Naruto. Her red hair was tied up with intricately decorated combs. She was a very beautiful woman in any aspect. The fact that she too sported the three whisker marks usually only found on Naruto's smiling face was an indication as to who she was… The woman was crying silent tears at the obvious love shown in the brush strokes of the masterpiece that she studied. It was then that her eyes drifted to the background around the boy. To the right side of the picture, there appeared to be another person a good distance from the boy. The midnight blue hair was cut short, and only one of girl's white eyes could bee seen as she stared at the boy from around the telephone pole. The woman turned, and slowly walked out of the room, careful to wipe away the tears that had been streaming down her face. As the woman left the building, her form shifted. Nine tails waved behind a weeping fox before it jumped up on top of the building, curling up on the roof, standing guard over the tomb.

It was two thousand years after Uzumaki Naruto's death. No one knew why a fox demon guarded the site, nor who this person depicted by the statues was. An aspiring Wave Ninja, named after a famous member of her clan, Hyuuga Hinata visited the site as part of a clan ritual. Her midnight blue hair was cut short, and she wore the ritual cloths, which were a thick white jacket and black pants, as well as an antiquated style of sandals. Hinata walked into the tomb, not noticing the stone fox that came alive as she entered. She also didn't notice as it landed silently at the entrance and transformed into its human form.

Hinata made her way down the stairs to see a room that was just as colorful and majestic as the day of the funeral, though she had no way to know that. She walked around the sarcophagus and went to look at the painting. She just stared at the boy depicted. Slowly, she became bored and let her eyes wander. They slowly came to see… herself. An exact image of herself was in the background, staring at the boy from afar, the slightest blush on her cheeks….

"Enjoying yourself?"

She whipped around at the voice to see a strange woman standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My name… is Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"You…You're the demon fox?"

"Yes. Do you know why your image is in this painting?"

"N…No"

"Then let me tell you about your namesake and the boy she loved…."

Fin. I'm sorry, it got kinda crappy at the end, but I had to make this story. It has been driving me nuts for awhile. I cried just writing it, so I hope my tears aren't the only ones falling because of this story. This was meant to be a one-shot, completely and fully. I prolly wont answer many questions, but feel free to ask them anyway. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.

Halo.


End file.
